9 volt and 18 volt at the diamond city saloon
Transcript 9 volt: Since it is National Day of Cowboys today in the town of Diamond city, what should we do there? I know! We can go to the saloon to have some fun! 18 volt: I like that idea! 9 volt: come on with me and we'll be there in no time! 18 volt: "Wait! We forgot something! Something important... 9 volt: What are we missing? 18 volt: We should be dressed up like real cowboys, or should I say, cow-gameboys! 9 volt: Yeah! It fits the Wild West theme even more! 18 volt: Why didn't you tell me that in the first place? Let's get dressed! being dressed in their Cowboy outfits 9 volt: Now we're ready, right? 18 volt: That's right! Now away we gooooooo! (At the saloon, they see a bar with Young cricket being the bartender and People dressed up as cowboys and cowgirls eating Wild West-themed dishes, playing darts and poker, and sitting on some seats in the bar exept orbulon, Ashley, and red. They also hear Scott Joplin's The Entertainer being played on a barrel organ) 9 volt: wow! That was cool! (Points at the bar) There's the bar! Come on! Let's have a drink! (At the bar) Young cricket: Howdy there, y'all! Ye kids are thirsty, eh? both laugh 18 volt: Dude, your impression of a cowboy made us laugh! Optimus500050: (in normal voice) Thanks! Anyway, what would you like for a drink? 9 volt: Can 18 volt and I have root beer? Young cricket: coming right up! (Seconds later) both drink their given beverages cut to The fronks playing a game of poker Fronk: Let me deal out the cards. draws out the cards, 5 to red, blue, and Green the Animation Guy each to: Kat and ana playing darts throws a dart, it lands in between two red spaces underneath 20 Kat: Between the Double and Triple? Not bad. goes next and throws the dart, it is very near the inner bullseye circle Kat: So close! throws another dart and it is exactly at the inner bullseye Kat: Yes! I did it! Yee-haw! Ana: Congratulations, sis! to: Ashley and red playing a bowling game Ashley: (rolls the ball across) Gimme strike or spare! bowling ball hits most of the wooden pins except for one rolls again and the ball knocks over the pin Red: That's a spare, partner! to dr crygor and mike drinking beers Dr crygor: I feel like I'm going to th- Mike: Me too. the 2 dudes throw up to mona and joe at one table eating Wild West-themed dishes Mona: Mmmmm. This Wild West Shrimp really makes my day. Joe: Couldn't agree with you more, Mona. We make a great couple for jobs. Right? Mona: Yep! back 9 volt, 18 volt and young cricket 9 volt: (his root beer drink is almost empty) Wow! That root beer tasted fabulous! 18 volt: (his root beer drink is completely empty) In fact, I'm thirsty for more! (burps, but covers his mouth) Pardon me, sir! 9 volt: oh your excuse, bless you, man! Penny: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. The diamond city saloon is proud to present, from all the way across emerald street, the kids who put the happy in the happy lunches, the... diamond city kids! (Penny crygor leaves the stage as we hear crowd cheering) (The curtains open up to reveal Natalie volt and her friends) Natalie: Some girls are real demure They’ll ask you out for tea Some girls are just so friendly Nice as they could be Some girls don’t care about chicken But those girls ain’t me! Natalie, Vange and Samantha: Give us your! Chicken nuggets! We want a six-piece meal Give us your! Chicken nuggets! Natalie: And what you ain’t got, babeh You better steal! Stig, Frank, Eric, and tucker: You can save your diamonds, (With Vange and Samantha) Save your jewels and pearls Natalie: They might be fine Yeah, for those other girls But I’ll only hug it Vange and Samantha: OOH! Natalie: If it’s a nugget! Samantha and Vange: AAH! Natalie: Come on, lug it to my door! Natalie, Vange and Samantha: Give us your! Chicken nuggets! Crispy and crunchy, yeah Give us your! Chicken nuggets! Natalie: You’ll get ‘em from me I got a hunch YEAAAAAH! (Audience cheers) 9 volt: Natalie, you just kick my butt!